Brothers, Always and Forever
by DeanGirl4ever12
Summary: A series of bromantic one-shots revolving around Klaus and Elijah. Chapter 7: My version of what should happen in the season 4 premier. As always, NOT SLASH!
1. You'll Always Have Me

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the Follows, Favorites, and Reviews. My two guests, if I could respond to you directly I would, but thank you, I'm very glad you like it!**

 **SPOILER ALERT! Don't read if you haven't seen 3x19 "No More Heartbreaks." This story was born of my frustration/devastation about Cami's death (I loved Klamille!) and the fact that we didn't even get a bro-hug in that episode.**

 **"He that loveth his brother abideth in the light, and there is non occasion of stumbling in him." 1 John 2:10 KJV**

* * *

Elijah let out a heavy, resigned sigh as he heard the weakened heartbeat upstairs come to a stop, almost hearing a second heart shatter at the same time. He set the glass in his hand on the table and made his way up the stairs to the room where they had laid Camille, Freya following solemnly just behind him. As he entered the room his eyes were immediately drawn to the sight of his little brother's form slumped on the floor by the bed, still holding Camille's hand. His heart tightened painfully as he observed the curly, dirty blond head resting on the joined hands and the shaking shoulders as tremors wracking the frame.

Elijah exchanged a grave look with his elder sister before he walked over to his grief-stricken brother and knelt next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Niklaus," he said softly, "Look at me brother."

Klaus gave no indication that he'd even registered his older siblings' presence. Elijah moved his hand up to gently squeeze the nape of the bent neck. "Niklaus, listen to me brother. Come with me; let Freya take care of Cami now."

Klaus finally raised his head and Elijah was struck with the loss and sheer grief that was written so plainly across his brother's face that a blind man could've seen it. The younger man looked at the still figure on the bed before turning his gaze to Freya.

"I'll look after her, Niklaus. You have my word." She promised with tears in her eyes at the sight of her younger brother's pain.

Klaus looked back at Cami again before slowly laying her hand back on the bed and turning back to Elijah who gripped him by his elbow and helped his unusually docile brother to his feet. Klaus paused for a long moment, staring at the woman who'd changed so much for him since he'd known her. He bent over and pressed a final kiss to her cold forehead.

"Goodbye Camille, thank you." He whispered shakily, a lone tear making its way down his face.

Elijah placed a comforting hand on his little brother's back when he heard the raw pain in the softly spoken words. Klaus stood up and followed the guiding, supporting hand's direction as he left the room with his elder brother. Elijah led him to his own room, somewhere he hoped would be free of any painful reminders of the woman who had stolen his younger brother's heart with her compassion and spirited ways. He steered Klaus to his bed, nudging him to sit. Klaus sat down on the edge of the bed while Elijah removed his suit jacket and poured them each a drink. He held the second glass out and both brothers lifted their glasses in a silent toast to the deceased before draining them. Elijah took the glass out of his brother's trembling hand before he could drop it and placed the glasses back on the table. He removed his shoes, kneeling down to do the same for his somewhat unresponsive sibling.

As he felt his shoes being removed, Niklaus raised his eyes and his devastated blue ones met the sorrowful brown ones of his brother. Elijah saw the tears in the eyes that had shown so many different emotions since the first time he seen them, right after Niklaus had been born. The look on the younger's face reminded Elijah of all the times he had seen a similar expression on his baby brother's face. It was a look that never failed to make him want to do anything to fix whatever was wrong. But this time even he was powerless.

"She's gone, 'Lijah" he said in a small voice, "She's gone and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

Elijah felt his heart break a little more at the words and at the sight of tears racing down his baby brother's face. He sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around the shaking shoulders, his other hand bringing the curly head to his own shoulder. Klaus's arms came up and wrapped tightly around his brother as his hand gripped his shirt so tightly it was if Elijah was the only thing keeping him from completely shattering beyond repair. Elijah just held him tighter, hand running over the soft curls comfortingly, not caring in the slightest that his shirt was being ruined.

He didn't offer meaningless reassurances; he simply held his brother through his grief and whispered, "I'm here. I'm right here, brother."

Elijah couldn't tell you how long they stayed that way and it didn't matter. All that mattered was that his brother needed him and that was all he needed to know.

Eventually he became aware of a stillness that had come over his younger brother. Niklaus moved his head so that his ear was pressed over his older brother's beating heart, a sound that had soothed him for as long as he could remember, and his head was tucked under Elijah's chin. Although the heart-wrenching sobs had ended, Elijah was still aware of the silent tears making their way down his brother's face. Without releasing his hold, he maneuvered them both into a more comfortable position; his back his back against the headboard and his little brother still resting over his heart aware of how the sound of his heartbeat had a soothing impact, and both of their legs stretched out on the bed. He resumed his earlier motion, smoothing down the soft curls as he began to speak softly.

"I won't tell you that everything will be okay or any of that nonsense. I will tell you this: you are not alone, brother. You still have me and Freya, your daughter, and even Hayley. And while I can't speak for anyone except myself, I promise you that you will _never_ be alone or unloved because you will always have me. We may disagree sometimes, Niklaus, but I swore "Always and Forever" to you brother. I will swear to you again. As long as I am on this earth, I will always be your brother and I will always love you. And when you're ready, I will help you kill that impudent stable boy, no matter what it takes." Elijah promised.

Klaus drew in a deep, shuddering breath. Elijah's words meant everything to him. He loved Camille, more than any woman he'd ever met in his long life, but he didn't know what he would do without Elijah. Ever since he could remember, Elijah had been his protector, advocate, confidant, and best friend. He was often the only one who Klaus would listen to, simply because he was the only one who had never given up on him. To know that he could still count on that bond even after a thousand years and countless disagreements and betrayals meant more than words could possibly express. He could only nod against his older brother's chest as the tears wound their seemingly endless way down his face and soaked into the dress shirt under his head. He may be an almost indestructible hybrid now, but he still craved the feeling of safety that he'd always found only around Elijah.

He felt his eyes closing, the emotional toll of the day overtaking him. He drifted off, heart still aching with Cami's loss, but safe in his older brother's arms.

Elijah looked down at the sleeping figure and gave a bittersweet smile. He switched off the lamp and pressed a brotherly kiss to the top of Niklaus's head before resting his cheek on top of the unruly curls. He knew that tomorrow there would be funerals to plan, battle plans to concoct, and enemies to destroy. But for now he was more than content to hold his little brother, guard his sleep, and allow him the comfort and safety he sought. His brother had lost the love of his life, but he hadn't lost everything. He still had his beautiful daughter who adored him and a family that would sometimes fight but ultimately would fiercely defend each other. And Elijah had no intention of letting his brother lose anymore than he already had.

* * *

 **I'd love to hear what you think! If you have a prompt, feel free to hit with with it. :)**

 **BTW, apologies if I mentioned Klaus's hair too much; I may be a wee bit obsessed with it. ;)**


	2. I'm Real and I'm Here

**Author's Note: This references events that took place in The Vampire Diaries (Klaus under the Hunter's Curse) but I'm posting it here. :)**

 **Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine, I'm just borrowing them for my nefarious purposes.**

 **"Be kindly affectioned one to another with brotherly love; in honour preferring one another;" Romans 12:10 KJV**

* * *

As the sun slowly sank below the horizon, the tall, dark-haired man strode purposefully down the echo-y, stone corridor to the most fortified room in the castle with a bottle of thick, dark red liquid in his hand. He didn't hear any sounds coming from behind the solid oak door, which had an equal chance of being a good or bad sign. The occupant had good days and bad days; although one couldn't always tell which it was based solely on the volume.

He pulled back the steel latch on the heavy door, opening it to the dimly lit room beyond. His gaze was drawn to one of the corners where a hunched figure was almost completely hidden in the shadowy corner. His arms were wrapped around his knees and his curly blond head was buried in his arms.

"Niklaus?" He asked as he walked over to his brother. He received no response, so he made his way cautiously over, knelt down next to him, and placed his hand gently on the man's shoulder. From his new vantage point he could hear the soft, frightened sounding whimpers and feel the minute tremors running through his brother's body. He carefully placed the bottle he'd been holding a few feet away on the stone floor. He moved his hand to the back of the stricken man's head.

"Niklaus? Brother, can you hear me?" He inquired as he gently as he ran his hand over the soft curls under his palm, hoping to get a response.

Niklaus twitched and burrowed his head further into his arms, seeming to shrink in on himself even more, "No, Father, please! Please, no more! I promise I won't touch your knives again. 'Lijah, please help me!" he begged.

* * *

Elijah's heart clenched painfully when he heard his little brother's pleas for help. He remembered the day that was plaguing his brother's delirium all too well. Niklaus had always loved art and there were a few times he'd borrowed his father's knives to carve something, usually for Elijah or their younger siblings. The particular time Klaus was revisiting took place shortly after Elijah had taken him hunting for the first time. Even though the trip hadn't ended well, the younger boy had wanted to give him something in return. He'd worked for hours, making every detail perfect before shyly handing it to Elijah. The carving showed two small boys looking at each other with matching grins on their faces. The taller one had his hand on the smaller one's shoulder who had a bow in his hand. Elijah had been both touched by his younger brother's thoughtfulness and amazed by his talent. He'd drawn the younger boy into a hug and thanked him, placing the figurine under his pillow where it would be close to him and safe from siblings and parents.

After their father had discovered his knife missing, he'd given Klaus one of the worst beatings yet. When Elijah had returned from bringing water up from the town well, Niklaus was nowhere to be found. Understanding from the tense atmosphere what had happened, he'd made his way to the barn where he'd found his younger brother curled up in a corner. He had been beaten and bloodied, staring listlessly off into the distance.

"Niklaus?" he'd asked. Klaus had looked up at him and tears had filled his eyes at the sight of his older brother. Elijah had carefully pulled him into his arms and held him as he sobbed into his shoulder.

* * *

He wished that a simple hug would be enough to lift this deplorable Curse from the man that boy had grown into. He put his arm around his brother, his other hand cupping Klaus's cheek, and brought the younger man's head to his chest. He ran his thumb over the damp cheek, wiping away the tears as they fell.

"Niklaus," he said softly, "listen to me, little brother. You are safe. Father is not here, it is only you and I. I have you and I will not let anyone or anything else hurt you." He kept up a litany of soothing reassurances until Niklaus stirred in his arms. He watched as his younger brother went from delirium, to confusion, before finally registering exactly where he was.

"'Lijah?" he asked, voice breaking with a combination of disuse and emotion, "Is this real?" His voice was small and uncertain, something Elijah hadn't heard in the hundreds of years since their youth before this hellish Curse had been placed on his brother.

He stroked his baby brother's cheek comfortingly. "Yes, Niklaus. This is real. I'm real." He answered as he looked into the teary blue eyes that gazed up at him as if he were holding the answers to everything. He saw the relief flash across the weary-looking face and felt the tension leave the taut shoulders. Klaus tucked his head under Elijah's chin and burrowed into his chest. Elijah moved his hand back to Klaus's hair and continued stroking the soft curls. He felt Klaus melt into him and saw the eyelids fluttering sleepily. He continued holding his younger brother with one arm and reached over with his other to grab the bottle.

He lightly jostled Klaus. "Don't fall asleep just yet, brother. You need to drink this." He said, uncorking the bottle and handing it to Niklaus who brought the container of blood to his lips and drank deeply, realizing just how famished he was. After Klaus had drained the last coppery drops, Elijah took the empty vessel back and set it aside.

Elijah rubbed small circles on Klaus's shoulder as he once again began drifting off. "How about we get you onto the bed so you can sleep? It'll be far more comfortable than this cold stone." He suggested.

Klaus became instantly alert and his grip on Elijah's tunic tightened almost painfully, "No! I'm fine here, we don't have to move." he said quickly with a panicked look in his eyes.

Elijah's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Klaus looked down as a light blush covered his cheeks. "I.. I don't want to be in here alone. HE comes when you're gone." He whispered, ashamed of what he perceived as a weakness.

At times like this, Elijah hated their father more than ever. He'd beaten it into Niklaus that any vulnerability was unacceptable and, despite Elijah's best efforts, his little brother had yet to be able to ask for something without feeling embarrassed. He tightened his arms around his baby brother and stroked his temple lightly with his thumb.

"I simply wanted you to be more comfortable; I never said that I would leave you here alone. If you want me to stay, I shall stay as long as you need me to." Elijah promised.

Klaus nodded and slowly got to his feet, Elijah steadying him when he wobbled due to the prolonged deprivation of circulation to his feet and legs. Elijah wrapped his arm around Klaus's shoulders and guided him to the bed. After he had deposited Klaus on the bed, he strode over to the door and closed it securely, before he removed his boots and joined Klaus on the bed. He settled in and lifted his arm in a silent invitation. Klaus ducked under the raised arm. He snuggled down with his ear over Elijah's heart, the beat of which had been the lullaby of his childhood. Elijah lowered his arm to wrap back around his younger brother's shoulders, pressed a brotherly kiss to the top of his head, and started moving his hand in soothing circles over Niklaus's back. Klaus melted into Elijah's side as he gripped the tunic under his head and felt his mind free of torment for the first time in what felt like forever.

As he watched his brother drift off, Elijah contemplated that while a hug might not remove the Curse, it could, _he_ could, provide Niklaus with a brief respite from the seemingly endless agony. A hug might not fix everything but it could help lighten the burden for a while. And _that_ was something Elijah would always do for his brother and best friend.

* * *

 **Thoughts are always welcome. ;)**

 **Next up is a prompt from a guest:** **"What about one where Klaus comforts Elijah after he killed Marcel?**


	3. Brothers First

**Author's Note: This one is for my guest who left the following prompt: "** **What about one where Klaus comforts Elijah after he killed Marcel?"**

 **Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites! They make my day. :)**

 **"If a man say, I love God, and hateth his brother, he is a liar: for he that loveth not his brother whom he hath seen, how can he love God whom he hath not seen?" 1 John 4:20 KJV**

* * *

Klaus stared in shock at the dark water below, watching the ripples as they dissipated from the spot where the body had disappeared beneath the surface. A soft thud drew his attention to his left and he saw Elijah, his normally calm and collected brother, on his knees nearly hyperventilating. Despite the fact that he had once loved Marcel like his own son, he found that he couldn't be angry with Elijah for doing as he had when he saw how devastated he was. He knew that his older brother would do anything to protect their family. He had finally understood that drive, that _need_ , to protect ever since the first time he'd held his infant daughter.

Klaus left the railing and knelt down in front of his brother. He cupped the sides of Elijah's neck and lifted up his head so that the glazed brown eyes met his own concerned blue ones.

"Elijah, listen to me. I need you to slow your breathing." He placed one of Elijah's hands against his own chest, taking deep, slow breaths. "Match you breathing to mine, brother. In through your nose, out through your mouth. In…, out…" He coached encouragingly.

After a few minutes of exaggeratedly deep breaths, Klaus was pleased to note that Elijah's breathing had evened out and some clarity had returned to his eyes.

"Come brother, we should see about recovering the remains." Klaus said when the older man had sufficiently recovered. He stood and reached down to help Elijah to his feet.

* * *

The ride back to the compound was filled with a tense, heavy silence as both men were consumed by guilt, though for very different reasons. Elijah knew that he had done the right thing. Marcellus had made it clear that he wanted to destroy the Mikaelsons and Elijah would _not_ risk his family. However, he regretted that it had come to that. He still remembered the boy he had helped raise and he mourned the loss of that boy. But the thing he regretted the most was hurting his brother and possibly breaking their bond permanently.

Meanwhile, Klaus was feeling the remorse for what he'd said underneath the bridge eating away at him. He had done what he always seemed to do when he was feeling vulnerable or hurt; he'd lashed out at the person he loved the most. This time was worse, though. This time he had seen the pain and guilt in Elijah's eyes and he had used his words to drive that knife even deeper into his brother's heart anyway.

All the way back both men stewed in their thoughts and shame, yet neither one deigned to break the silence. Eventually they arrived at the Mikaelson family home where Elijah went straight up the stairs to his room, while Klaus went to the bar. He poured himself a drink and downed it in one swallow, pouring himself another as his older sister strode purposefully toward him.

"What happened?" she asked, exasperated at the situations her brothers always tended to get themselves into.

"Whatever do you mean, sister?" Klaus asked with an attempt at his usual nonchalance.

Freya leveled him with an unamused glare. "I may be relatively new to this family, Niklaus, but I still know when something's wrong. Elijah looks like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders, you're over here drinking like a fish, and neither one of you will even _look_ at the other. I'll ask you again; what happened?" she demanded.

Klaus set his glass back on the bar and toyed with it as he gave a deep sigh. "Marcellus threatened our family, so Elijah ripped out his heart out, and I proceeded to blame him for this whole mess." He summarized, feeling a renewed sense of remorse for his earlier words to his beloved older brother.

Freya looked at him in shock as she processed her younger brother's words. "Niklaus, I understand that you loved Marcel like a son, but surely you know that Elijah would not have acted as he did if he had seen another choice! I know he loved Marcel too, but I have learned that he will do anything to protect you and your daughter. No what it costs himself." Freya said, remembering all too well Elijah's actions when she had attempted to use Hope as bait. She was torn between compassion and exasperation; she loved her brothers dearly, but they could be such fools at times! Why couldn't they just see that they would always do whatever was necessary to protect the other and accept it?

Klaus looked down in ashamed. "I know that, Freya. I was hurt and I lashed out at him like I always do. Why must I always be the one to hurt him the most?!" he finished with a shout, throwing his glass against the wall. He deflated before her eyes, "Why does he always forgive me? Why does he never give up on me? Everyone else has, at one point or another." He said softly, looking at Freya with an almost childlike expression.

Freya smiled gently up at him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Because he loves you and you need him," she explained kindly. "But right now he needs you. He needs to know that you still love him and that _you_ haven't given up on _him._ You need to make this right, Niklaus."

Klaus looked upstairs uncertainly. "I don't know how." He admitted miserably, "After what I said…" he trailed off.

Freya turned him to face her. "You go up there and you talk to him. Tell him that you don't hold Marcel's death against him. Let him know that you're still brothers." She said.

Klaus looked upstairs again and nodded, gathering Freya into a brief hug. "Thank you, sister." He whispered, before pulling back and climbing the stairs.

* * *

He paused at the threshold to Elijah's room and took a moment to study his brother. He was sitting in front of a crackling fire, his usual immaculate suit discarded for a simple white t-shirt and grey sweat pants. His hair was still damp from the shower and he was bent over in the chair, elbows resting on knees and his face was buried in his hands. As Klaus stood there, he observed the small tremors that raced across his brother's taut back and shoulders. He felt a combination of sorrow and guilt drive a hot spear through his heart.

This was the man who had done more to raise him that his own parents had. The same one who had always been there for him, loved him, and protected him the best he could all of his life. If Elijah could forgive him and love him despite his many mistakes, he found it wasn't hard at all to forgive this. Which, if he was totally honest with himself, wasn't a mistake.

He left the doorway, walked over to his older brother, and placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing gently. Elijah's head shot up in surprise and he attempted to assume a neutral expression. When he saw who it was, he rose and began to speak.

"Niklaus, I'm so sorry. I…" he broke off in shock as two strong arms wrapped around his back and pulled him into his little brother's chest.

"It is I who should apologize, brother." Klaus said softly, "You were merely protecting our family. Had it been anyone else, I would have done the same thing without hesitation. So, thank you, Elijah, for doing what I could not." He said earnestly, tightening his arms around his brother.

At Klaus's words, Elijah felt as though the invisible bands that had been constricting around his chest had completely fallen away. He buried his face in his brother's shoulder as a flood of relief washed away the fragile control he had on his emotions and tears began making their way unchecked down his cheeks. Klaus didn't say anything as he felt his shoulder become damp with his elder brother's tears; he just imitated the gesture Elijah had used so often to calm him down throughout the years. He moved one hand to the back of his brother's head and softly ran his hand over the short, dark hair. He continued the motion until Elijah finally started to regain his composure.

Klaus pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against his brother's. "I am sorry for what I said, brother. I simply lashed out at you because you were there; it was not your fault. I am sorry for blaming you. Marcel's decisions were his own and you did what you had to do to protect our family. I do not blame you, Elijah." He said; sincerity in every word.

A few more tears wound their way down Elijah's face. He looked into his brother's eyes and saw only sincerity shining back at him. He nodded his acceptance.

"Thank you, Niklaus. Please know that I never meant to hurt you." He pleaded.

Klaus grasped the back of Elijah's neck and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I know, brother. I know." He assured him.

Elijah closed his eyes and sagged into his little brother as the emotional toll of the day caught up to him and the relief that Niklaus didn't actually hate him for his actions stole his remaining strength. He slumped bonelessly into Klaus who caught him carefully and gently maneuvered him over and into the bed, pulling the covers up around the limp form.

As he started to move away, a hand shot out and latched onto his wrist with surprising strength. He looked down at the appendage and saw Elijah quickly snatch his it back, color rising in his cheeks as though he was embarrassed for needing the continued contact. Klaus heard the unspoken request and toed off his shoes and crawled in next to Elijah, opening his arm in a silent invitation as his older brother had done many times for him. Elijah hesitantly ducked under the raised arm and rested his ear over the hybrid's heart.

Klaus curled his arm protectively around his brother's back. "I want you to know. It means everything to me that you've always loved me and have never abandoned me. I promise you the same; I will always be your brother, Elijah. Nothing will ever change that, I swear it to you." He promised solemnly.

Elijah wrapped an arm around his baby brother's waist. "Thank you, Niklaus." He said fuzzily and, reassured that his earlier fears were unfounded, his eyes closed of their own accord and he knew no more.

* * *

 **Dear guest, I hope it met your expectations!**

 **Next one is a prompt from Emish5:** **"One about Klaus moonlight rings curse in the end of season 1/ start of season 2?"**

 **As always, I'd love to hear what you thought! :)**


	4. Protectors

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay! I had finals and papers. Please forgive me? This one is for Emish5 who wanted "One about Klaus moonlight rings curse in the end of season 1/start of season 2?"**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own them (obviously).**

 **Warnings: Mentions of child abuse and spoilers for season 1 of The Originals.**

 **"And this commandment have we from him, That he who loveth God love his brother also." 1 John 4:21 KJV**

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson looked up at the beautiful New Orleans sky and felt a sense of dread weighing at his heart. To anyone else the sight would be breathtakingly amazing, but he couldn't muster up any appreciation. For him, the sight of the rising full moon held only pain, not for himself but for his younger brother, Niklaus.

Every month since that accursed witch's betrayal, Niklaus had suffered the physical agony of twelve transformations and the mental anguish of being unable to stop it or even to protect himself. For Elijah's younger brother, the weakness was far worse than the pain. As much as it pained him to admit, even to himself, Niklaus had been far too well acquainted with physical anguish for much too long. However, he was rarely ever vulnerable since becoming an Original vampire and, later, a hybrid.

Elijah looked up at the canopy of stars again and noted that the moon was just crossing the horizon. His hands left the iron railing of the balcony and he made his way out of his room and across the hallway into his little brother's domain. The aforementioned little brother was sprawled in an armchair in front of the empty fireplace, seemingly in deep contemplation of the cold, metal grate. Elijah knocked once on the doorframe, drawing Klaus's attention. The younger looked up and beckoned for his older brother to come in.

The older vampire entered and sat across from his brother, looking closely for any sign of discomfort on the younger's face. Klaus noted his older brother's scrutiny and opened his mouth to reassure him, before being interrupted as he felt a wave of excruciating pain sweep over him. He doubled over as the effects of twelve separate transformations besieged him at once, stole his strength, and robbed him of his breath. Elijah used his vampire speed to catch his brother around his shoulders before he took a headfirst dive into the stone hearth.

Niklaus's hands came up to desperately clutch Elijah's shirt as he fought through the almost overwhelming pain. Elijah maneuvered himself and his brother into a more comfortable position with his back against the wall and Klaus's head nestled into the crook of his neck. He could feel the pants of air against the side of his neck and his baby brother's hands grasping onto his shirt, seemingly for dear life. Elijah wrapped an arm around the tense shoulders, cursing that despicable… woman in his mind. His brother was no saint, but he certainly didn't deserve the agony that he had suffered through every month since that treacherous witch had cursed him.

Elijah felt the minute flinches and shudders that rippled through the hybrid's body as the curse stole his strength. He brought his other hand up to the head nestled under his chin and began to soothingly run his fingers through his little brother's soft curls. He knew from the previous months that the ordeal was just beginning. The pain of the transformations would last only an hour or so but the wolves would continue to siphon his brother's strength until the full moon sank back into oblivion. He'd become accustomed to this routine in the past few months. Elijah had once again became his little brother's protector once a month. It was a role that he'd filled in their childhood, but one that had been largely unneeded (and mostly unwanted) since their transformation into Original vampires.

He felt his little brother begin to melt into him and he knew that the worst of the agony had passed. His younger brother's head nuzzled deeper into his chest, seeking the older vampire's strength as the rogue wolves siphoned his own. This part always made Niklaus act as he had when they were children and the younger had been sick or hurting. Niklaus had always gotten quiet and, although he never asked for comfort (Father's reaction the one time he had was enough to make sure of _that_ ), he had pretty much melted into Elijah when he'd offered it. Then as now, Elijah guarded that rare show of vulnerability with the fierce protectiveness he would his own heart. As he sat there holding his weakened brother, Elijah reflected on a specific time when they were children.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _Niklaus had been caught up in his own world of art when Mikael had found him, destroyed the sculpture, and beaten the boy nearly to unconsciousness. Art and the like were for women and Mikael would not have his son displaying such weakness. Elijah hadn't known about the incident until Niklaus hadn't come home for hours, at which point he'd gone looking for his brother. He had found him a while later curled up in the woods, bloody and unconscious. He had gently woken the younger boy and half led, half carried him to the stream, where he carefully cleaned the crimson stains from his brother's body with the cold, crystal-clear water. Niklaus had been unusually compliant and silent, tears occasionally dripping down his cheeks as Elijah cleaned off the dried blood and tears. The older boy had been furious at his father's horrific treatment of his little brother and was inwardly cursing the man's very existence, but he was careful to not let the rage show through. He didn't want Niklaus to think that any of this was in any way his fault._

 _After he'd done as much as he could to erase all the physical traces of Mikael's cruelty, he'd drawn the younger boy gently into a hug, cradling the back of his head with one hand and bringing the blond head to his shoulder. Niklaus's arms had slowly come up and wound around Elijah's waist and he'd melted into his older brother's protective embrace. Elijah had felt tears soaking into his tunic and he heard a faint whisper. He leaned down so that his ear was closer to the huddled figure in his arms._

" _What was that?" Elijah asked softly._

 _Niklaus turned his head so that his cheek was on Elijah's shoulder and his mouth was unobstructed. "Why does Father hate me so much?" he'd repeated in a heartbroken whisper._

 _Elijah's arms had tightened fiercely around the smaller boy. "Because 'Father,'" he spat, "is a monster. There is something wrong with_ _ **him**_ _, Niklaus. Not you." He had reassured._

 **End Flashback**

* * *

Elijah was brought back to the present as he felt that same little brother stir in his arms. He looked down and saw his brother's clear blue eyes looking steadily back up at him. Niklaus appeared to be through the worst of the night. Klaus slowly withdrew from his brother's embrace until he was slumped against the wall, leaning sideways into Elijah's shoulder. After a few more moments of companionable silence, Klaus straightened up and pulled away. He slowly made his way to his feet and reached a hand down to help Elijah to his feet.

"You are the one who should be helped up, brother." Elijah teased as he grasped his younger brother's hand and gracefully stood.

"Ah, but you are so much older than I am." Klaus returned with a smirk.

Elijah knew that they were both deflecting, but he was glad to see his brother in better spirits. He pulled him into a quick hug.

"I am glad you are over the worst, brother." He said, before releasing his brother and stepping back. "Will you be alright here alone or do you wish me to stay with you, Niklaus?" He asked as he rested his hands on the hybrid's shoulders.

"I will be fine now, 'Lijah." He said.

"If you need anything, I will be right down the hall." Elijah promised, giving Klaus's shoulders a quick, comforting squeeze before releasing him and making his way out of his brother's room.

"Goodnight, Niklaus." He called over his shoulder.

"'Night, 'Lijah." He heard in reply.

As Elijah walked back to his own room, he silently vowed to do everything in his power to free his younger brother from this curse. And when he found the leader of those mangy wolves, he would show her **exactly** why messing with his family was such a truly terrible idea.

* * *

 **I wasn't sure about the ending; what do y'all think? Next up is another prompt from Emish5, with wolf!Klaus.**


	5. Puppy Pile

**Author's Note: Two chapters in one day! Consider it my apology gift for abandoning y'all for so long and your Christmas gift. :) Prompt from Emish5, "W** **olf Klaus after he broke the curse?" Hope you like it!**

 **Oh! I feel it's necessary to put in a disclaimer that this is not a how-to on dealing with wolves. I mainly based the behavior on my dog, so any inaccuracies should be chalked up to the fact that Klaus isn't actually a wolf all of the time. Real wolves should be left alone. Maybe it's obvious, but this covers my behind. ;)**

 **"But why dost thou judge thy brother? or why dost thou set at nought thy brother? for we shall all stand before the judgment seat of Christ." Romans 14:10 KJV**

* * *

Elijah stopped and bent down to look for any sign of his brother's paw prints in the soft ground. It was just yesterday that his younger brother, Niklaus, had finally broken the curse placed on him by their parents; the curse that had denied him of his werewolf heritage for a thousand years. After the transformation was complete, Niklaus had bounded off into the woods in his wolf form. Elijah had scooped up his brother's discarded clothes and followed him, determined to prevent any unnecessary and senseless destruction. However, so far, Klaus had been content to simply run with a wild abandon and fierce joy for life that Elijah had glimpsed at times during their childhood. It was an innocent wildness that had been absent from Klaus's life for centuries.

He spotted a paw print and a few wisps of dark blond fur and he strode off in that direction. After a few minutes' walk, his search ended abruptly as he came upon a clearing, about fifty feet in diameter. Standing across from him was the most magnificent wolf he'd ever seen. He was larger than a normal wolf with fur the color of golden wheat and crystalline blue eyes. The wolf stood regally across from Elijah, watching him curiously, seemingly studying Elijah as he stood there.

Klaus (for there was no doubt in Elijah's mind that this wolf was indeed his younger brother) looked at him with his ears pointed forward and his head cocked a little to the right.

"Hello, Niklaus." Elijah breathed, crouching down to show his lupine brother that he meant him no harm.

Wolf Klaus wagged his fluffy tail once and sat down, regarding Elijah with curiosity mixed with a hint of caution. Elijah placed the clothes he had been carrying down next to him as he sat down, leaning back against a tree.

"A fine pickle we've gotten ourselves into, brother." Elijah said with a slight, rueful smile, thinking about the mess they'd left behind. He had thought he could go through with the plan, but no matter what happened between him and his brother, they were and always would be brothers.

Klaus lay down and rested his chin on his paws, still watching Elijah where he sat against the tree. Elijah leaned his head back up against the rough bark of the trunk and sighed. It was remarkably peaceful here, only the vegetation, himself, and his brother in wolf form.

He remembered the first time he saw Niklaus transform into the blond wolf before him. Klaus hadn't been as aware as he is now. Elijah supposed that this time was different because of their years learning control as vampires and the nature of the curse. His mind drifted back in time to a similar clearing a thousand years ago. After he had regained his human form, Klaus had been sitting huddled up against a fallen log, shivering and looking more broken than Elijah had ever seen him before. His heart had gone out to his brother and he'd drawn him into a brotherly embrace. He had reassured his baby brother that his different heritage changed nothing between them or for Elijah. As far as he was concerned, Niklaus would _always_ be his little brother, shared father or no.

He was drawn out of his thoughts as he felt a furry head tentatively coming to rest on his thigh. He looked down and saw the wolf staring up at him warily. He smiled gently and carefully brought a hand up to rest on the wolf's furry head. Klaus's head settled more securely as he realized that Elijah wouldn't push him away and Elijah began to run his hand softly over the fur-covered head and neck on his lap. Elijah buried his fingers in the soft, warm fur and scratched lightly, running his hand along the wolf's side. Klaus licked the fingers of his other hand and gave a content sigh as Elijah continued petting him.

The vampire looked up at the setting sun appreciating the beautiful array of colors that were spread across the skyline. Sitting here in a clearing in the woods of Mystic Falls not far from where he grew up with his wolfy brother and his fingers buried in said brother's fur, Elijah felt a sense of peace. It was the type of peace that comes when there is utter stillness and calm, one that soothes and refreshes the soul. He hadn't experienced that peace in such a very long time and he let the feeling wrap around his entire being.

He looked back down at the wolf that was almost asleep on his lap. "Oh, Niklaus," he sighed, "I do not always agree with your methods and tactics, brother, but I can never find it in myself to hate you or abandon you. Certainly not to truly want you dead." He mused.

Intelligent blue eyes gazed up at him, conveying a trust and affection that wasn't often seen in his younger brother's eyes. Klaus licked his hand before returning his head to his makeshift pillow. And Elijah knew that no matter what happened in life and between them, neither one could really live without the other. They may fight, plot against each other, and exchange threats, but ultimately they were brothers. They were family, always and forever.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everybody! :) Next up, prompt from Prue "Aurora shoots Elijah and Klaus has to dig the bullet out after breaking Elijah's neck. What about when he wakes up?"**


	6. I Could Not Let You Die

**Author's Note: Still don't own the Mikaelsons... I'm not dead! I have a short break between terms, so I have a teeny bit of time to write. I'm sorry for the wait; please don't hate me?**

 **Thank you to my reviewers, followers, and favoriters; you guys are awesome, I love you!**

 **Spoilers if you haven't seen 3X13, "Heart Shaped Box." Prompt is from Prue, "Aurora shoots Elijah and Klaus has to dig the bullet out after breaking Elijah's neck. What about after he wakes up?"**

 **"We know that we have passed from death unto life, because we love the brethren. He that loveth not his brother abideth in death." 1 John 3:14 KJV**

* * *

Klaus finally pulled the white oak bullet free from his brother's chest, stopping it from completing its fatal journey to Elijah's heart. He gave the seemingly innocuous piece of wood a venomous look before putting in his pocket to burn later. It wouldn't do to be careless. Klaus listened closely, searching for even the faintest sound of his brother's heartbeat. He closed his eyes and sighed, shoulders slumping in relief as he heard the familiar, reassuring thumping coming from his brother's too-still body.

He sat down and placed a hand on his older brother's chest just above the blessedly beating heart and waited for Elijah's enhanced vampire healing to repair the rest of the damage caused by the bullet and the broken neck. Klaus was fairly certain that Aurora was gone but he didn't want to leave Elijah unprotected to search for her, just in case he was wrong. She was undoubtedly planning yet another demented revenge plot, but they could deal with that later. He'd come to realize that fulfilling his lust for vengeance wasn't worth losing the few left that he loved and that loved him in return. The birth of his daughter had unlocked a new maturity and viewpoint for him that many would have never considered him capable of developing. He could finally see how much his family meant to him.

Klaus felt the chest underneath his palm convulse as Elijah drew in a deep, gasping breath and immediately let it out again in a harsh cough as he rejoined the land of the living. Klaus wrapped an arm around Elijah's shoulders and lifted him up, keeping him from falling forward with a hand on his chest. As Elijah regained his breath, Klaus gently rubbed his chest both to ease the pain of breathing with newly re-grown tissue and to ground the older man. Elijah leaned into Klaus' hold as the pain waned and he started to more easily draw breath.

"Why did you not go after your insane ex, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, "I told you to leave me and stop her."

Klaus moved his hand from Elijah's shoulder to the back of his neck and squeezed gently. "Because, brother, I could not let you die just to have vengeance. No matter how much I hate Aurora and wish her dead, if getting my revenge on her meant that I would lose you; it would not be worth it. I love you, 'Lijah and I need you." He replied earnestly, tears just barely visible at the corners of his eyes.

Elijah was struck by the thought that his younger brother seemed both much older and much younger than he usually did at this moment. Despite the fact that Aurora had gotten away and Klaus had ignored his directive to be left, he found he couldn't be angry with Niklaus for any of it. If he was being perfectly honest with himself, he would have done the same exact thing. He thought it showed great personal growth on Niklaus' part, both that he put revenge second and that he admitted his feelings so openly. He drew his younger brother into a warm embrace.

"Never mind her for now. " Elijah said, "We will find her and deal with her later, together." He vowed.

Klaus nodded and the brothers drew apart. "Together." Klaus repeated, as he rose.

He dusted the forest debris from his clothes before reaching a hand down. Elijah grasped the offered hand, and allowed Niklaus to pull him to his feet.

"Let us go collect our elder sister and then we shall plan how to deal with my lunatic ex." Klaus said.

Elijah nodded once and put his hand on his brother's shoulder as they walked back to the cabin where Freya was waiting. They may have lost today, but very soon Aurora de Martel would feel the full weight of the Mikaelson family's vengeance come raining down on her head.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and sticking with me this far! Next up: My hope for the season 4 premier, which means it'll be nothing like what happens. ;) Love y'all!**


	7. 4X01 Speculation

**Author's Note: Two chapters in two days?! This is what I hope will happen in season 4; I'm probably wrong though. Anywho, I wanted to get this posted before the season premier.**

 **Warning! This has Marcel bashing, if you like him you might want to skip this one. You've been warned, proceed at your own risk!**

 **"But as touching brotherly love ye need not that I write unto you: for ye yourselves are taught of God to love one another." 1 Thessalonians 4:9 KJV**

* * *

Elijah stormed down the dimly lit corridor, the expression on his face causing anyone in his path to quickly get out of his way. He had just… _extracted_ his younger brother's location from that usurping scum, Marcel. When he'd heard exactly what he had done to Niklaus, he had felt a righteous fury sweep through his entire body, eradicating every thought but finding his little brother. Despite Niklaus' many faults, he would never deserve what Marcel had done to him.

Niklaus was person who thrived around people; he didn't like or trust hardly anyone, but his charisma had a magnetic pull that would draw people in and he reveled in the attention. Granted once they'd been around him for awhile they would generally grow to fear or hate him. But Niklaus was someone who thrived when he had an audience. The fact remained that Niklaus needed human contact and Marcel had left him completely isolated and in agony for _five years._ Even Mikael had never done anything like that. Beat him? Yes, frequently. Completely isolate him? No, he'd a least had Elijah. Once Elijah got that accursed blade out of Niklaus' chest, he would drive it through Marcel's shriveled, blackened heart.

Elijah came to a stop in front of the wall that his brother was trapped behind. He pulled back his fist and drove it straight through the masonry that separated him from his suffering sibling. He gripped the edges of the hole and began ripping down the wall that had cut his brother off from humanity for so long. When the wall was gone and the dust had settled enough to see through, Elijah caught the first glimpse of Klaus in five long years. His little brother was a mess; his hair was long and matted, covered in cobwebs and dirt, and he had a scraggly beard covering his face. The rest of his body was equally filthy and cobwebbed.

Elijah's heart clenched painfully as he took in the desiccated form of his baby brother. He reached into the hole and gently pulled him out of the cavity that had held him prisoner and carefully laid him of the stone floor. He didn't want to leave the blade in his brother for a second longer than necessary, and it wasn't as though they had the possibility of an infection to worry about. Elijah rolled up his sleeve and reached into his little brother's chest, wrapped his hand around the handle of the blade, and withdrew the offending weapon. Klaus' body seemed to relax, but he remained unconscious.

Elijah wasn't really surprised; Klaus hadn't fed in half a decade. He carefully scooped up his unconscious brother and retraced his earlier steps to the upper levels of the formerly elegant Mikaelson compound. When he reached Klaus' old room he saw that Freya and Hayley had done as he'd asked and changed the sheets as well as leaving some blood bags on the bedside table. However he bypassed the all of that and went into the adjoining bathroom. He placed Klaus in the claw-footed tub and removed the clothing that was hardly fit for such a title anymore. Elijah filled the bath with warm water and proceeded to clean the built-up debris off of his brother.

It reminded him of when he'd performed the task when Klaus was a baby and a toddler. After his brother was clean, he carefully cut and shaved the excess hair that was so unlike Niklaus' usual preferred style. He pulled the plug and removed the still body from the tub, drying him off, laying him on the bed, and clothing him in the garments that had been laid out. He pulled the sheets over Klaus and sat down next to him. Elijah picked up a blood bag and held it to Klaus' lips, squeezing it gently.

After the first bag was gone, some color had returned to Klaus' face and he was starting to drink. By the third, he was holding the bag himself, but he still wasn't registering his surroundings. However, after he'd finished the fifth, his hunger appeared to be sated for the time being. He looked around and for the first time, actually saw his surroundings and his older brother. When his eyes landed on the form of his older brother sitting next to him the blue orbs showed a rapid succession of emotion; surprise, fear, uncertainty, affection, and cautious relief.

"'Lijah?" He asked hoarsely, voice rusty after such a long period of disuse. "Are you… real?" he asked warily.

Elijah smiled sadly and lifted a hand to cup his little brother's neck. "Yes, brother, I am really here." He replied softly.

Klaus closed his eyes and leaned into Elijah's hand. "'Lijah." He whispered in relief, a tear making its way down his face.

"It has been too long, Niklaus." Elijah said as he gently wiped away the tear, the sight bringing tears to his own eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

Klaus attempted to reply, but he was overcome with emotion as he accepted that this was indeed reality. As he looked up to the one person who had always meant safety and comfort, Klaus was hit by the weight of had felt like an eternity of fear, loneliness, and torment.

Seeing the turmoil on his brother's face, Elijah leaned down and wrapped his arms around him, drawing him to his own chest. Although he had always tried to deny it and "Be strong, Niklaus!" Klaus had always felt like Elijah's hugs were a refuge from the pain of the real world and he felt that safety wrap around his battered soul once again. Elijah pressed a brotherly kiss to the top of Klaus' once again clean and short hair, running his hand over the back of the soft strands.

Neither brother spoke. One was adjusting to feeling like a _person_ again after being treated like an unwanted object; the other was reveling in having his little brother safely in his arms again and his family being reunited. The older just let the younger absorb as much comfort and safety as he needed. There would be a time for words and the rest of their family later; there would also be a time for retribution. However now was the time for the brothers to reconnect and soothe the pain that the extended separation had inflicted on both of the Originals.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next up is a prompt from Just-Write621, "Klaus and Elijah after Hayley tells Elijah she needs to let him go."**


End file.
